The Maiden Princess
by Peter'sPan
Summary: this time Emily well face much harder life threatning chocies the love choices will be left behind, but will one of the lucky guys be able to be the one, will Rewena start new problems, what happenes when things start to get lost and camp half blood gets a new camper? will he be the one of the fates choice. sequel to the young olympian goddess.
1. The prologue

**AN: finally the sequel! just a couple of things id like to say: 1) if you dont like this story stop reading it you can flame all you like, this is MY story not yours if you dont like it dont read it. 2) this one will have adventures more i promise. 3) my story has been OCC cause i havent read the books in ages im gonna re read them i promise. 3) love you all and enjoy it you guys deserve it.**

* * *

**Prologue**

I left the ball and i was in my bed after all the make up removing and my feet were hurting me everyone else were fast asleep in their beds i couldn't sleep, im finally a goddess its just amazing, i got out of bed and walked to the closet i put on my toms and i grabbed a zip up hoodie and went out, yes i was in my pajama shorts and tank top, no im not afraid someone might see me, they're all probably asleep or doing the thing where they make baby's, yes im 18 no i will not call it anything else.

i walked down the stairs and i heard snoring and people turning from all around the rooms, i went out of the back door to the garden i sat on the swing and i rested my head on the chain and i looked at the moon, Apollo popped in my head not Artemis i started to swing my self, and a memory came into my head.

me and Apollo on this exact swing him and me swinging and seeing who'd swing higher, and i remember how happy i was, how wed jump at the same time and the one who'd fall further would be the winner wed fall on each other trying to get further i opened my eyes cause i heard a twig break i stopped in my tracks and planted my feet down.

* * *

**who could it be? i dont know lets see in the first chapter! enjoy it guys leave a review for this please ;) i love you all**


	2. the kiss, the vister, the plan

**AN: Well you'll get a longer AN down lets see who came to her.**

* * *

Like i said no one was out, i got off the swing and i looked to the forest side, who would it be, and my eyes landed on Apollo, i sighed i thought it would've been someone else cause i was scared jezz.

he was leaning on one of the trees with his arms crossed over his chest, smirking "scared you" he said it not like a question, he said it in a cooky way.

i sat back down on the swing, and i felt him push the swing but i put my feet down, "i can push my self you know" i told him and he stopped.

i heard him sigh and wrap his arms around my waist and pull me to his chest and kiss the top of my head.

i broke out of his hold, "no this isn't right when we were best friends you would've done this and i wouldnt of said anything cause its normal! but now it's not i can't stand this ok! best friends shouldnt love each other like this! it's just weird and wrong ok i just can't!" i told him i couldn't i just couldn't do this, not now.

he sighed and i looked at him, "ill go just let me do one thing ok? one thing and i will never mention how much you mean to me we will be best friends again" he said, i nodded my head and he leaned down and kissed me, i kissed him back, let him enjoy it if it will be the last one.

i put my arms around his neck and laced my hands in his hair, he pulled me closer to him, His mouth was so warm, the caress of his lips softer than she could have imagined. He tasted tentatively with his tongue, and she opened her mouth with a low moan, it was the way she and Kyle or Luke would kiss, she had her insides tingling and her heart beating fast, she could feel her toes curling.

he felt his head spinning he couldn't believe how she let him do this without even stopping him without drawing a line, her lips were so soft, her taste was her favorite strawberries and cherry's, i put my right hand on her cheek it was warm and my hand started to get warmer cause of the kiss and her cheek, i didn't want the kiss to end but i knew i had too i pulled my tongue gently from her mouth and kissed her and i pulled away from her lips and ig ave her one last soft kiss then i pulled away.

i un hooked my hands from his neck and pulled my fingers from his hair, "i gotta go" he said and he turned around and despaired in a flash of golden light and warmth, i sighed and sat down on the swing.

i was confused and tired i went back inside and i heard noise coming from Luke's room, i knocked on his door and he opened it in his pajama pants, i think he saw the look on my face and he hugged me, he pulled me in and closed the door, he sat me down on the bed and put his arm around my shoulder.

"wanna talk about it?" he asked, his voice had so much worry and concern i couldn't keep it anymore, so i told him every single detail.

after i finished the story he gave me a tight hug, "it will be ok, ill always be here for you" he said, "ok do you want to stay here?" he asked.

"if it isn't too much" i mumbled and he chuckled, "trust me it isn't too much" he said and he stood up and pulled me up.

i took off my shoes and put my jacket on the couch, and i slide in the bed next to Luke.

Luke wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him, i closed my eyes and i fell asleep.

* * *

when i woke up, i felt a goddess presence, i looked up and Aphrodite was smiling and she whispered, "everyone else woke up in their cabins its just you and him, Alana is back with Jimmy, you're welcome" she said and she went away i turned around to Luke's snoring then he started to stir and his eyes opened and when he saw me he smiled, "good morning"

"good morning" i told him, "why aren't i hearing any noise?" he asked me.

"cause Aphrodite let everyone magically go to their cabins and beds" i told him

he nodded his head, "arent i spouse to be there too?" he asked, "she left you here" i told him and he smirked.

i shook my head and kissed his cheek i didn't know why but i just wanted to, i wanted to be with Luke in his safe arms, and trusting smile, and kind heart.

he got up and scooped me up and threw me on his shoulder and ran out, i laughed at him.

he put me down on the kitchen counter and he sighed and put his hands next to my legs, "what are you carving?" he asked.

umm, "ill cook you'll burn the house down, you make orange juice while i

ll make bacon and eggs" i told him and he nodded his head and he went and got out oranges and i got out the bacon and eggs and a pan.

* * *

we just finished our breakfast and we washed the dishes, i just missed this, me and Luke cooking, cleaning, laughing having fun and all this is what i want this i want this...

we were walking to the couch when he healed my hand, i smiled and laced my fingers with his, he gave me one of his rare grinnes and we sat down on the couch, he laid his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close to him i rested my head on his chest, and i put my right arm around his waist.

he put on the tv and we were watching Glee and then we heard a knock, i got up to open it with Luke and we found an envelope on the ground i grabbed it as Luke closed the door we went back to the couch and i opened it, i found 3 words written there : Revenge will come.

i looked at Luke who had a glare, "its just Rowena trying to scare me don't worry" i told Luke and he nodded his head and said, "get dressed and meet me down here".

i nodded my head and went into my room to change, i put on jeans and a purple T-shirt that had a blue octopus holding an ice cream on and went down the stairs after putting on some black Toms.

Luke was in jeans black converse and a grey fitting T-shirt, that had beware of the flying shoes, i chuckled at it and he smirked, "come on" he said and he pulled me out.

i shook my head and hopped on his back, "you drag me out you'll have to carry me on your back" i told him, while e fixed me so he was holding me right, "where too?" i asked him.

"i thought you know" he said and i rolled my eyes, "really Luke where are we going?" i asked him and he sighed.

"you'll see" he gave me that only answer.

* * *

Rowena's POV

she has a thing for this Luke more than any of them, she truly loves him, and Kyle but not Apollo, i have watched her, when Apollo kissed her till now when she and Luke were at the same meadow 10 years ago i came to her and cursed her they where laughing, i turned around and i grabbed my new phone? that Nathan gave me and i called him, "i found the way to bring her down once and for all, i want you to ready Blake, right away i want him to be at camp, tell him he needs to make her fall for him, no games the hunt didn't work i want her to fall hard.

"alright sis" he said and she hanged up, "ill show her, ill bring her down" she muttered and turned to the scene in front of her, "once and for all" she said and she teleported her self back she felt a godly presence near.

* * *

**AN: Cliff hangerish kinda, please leave me a review i wanna know how my writting has improved or not i love this story alot and i tried leting all of this stuff get combained, so if any of you have guessed what Rowena is planing and all like the full plan tell me, leave me a review with some suggestions and theres a poll on my profile vote for who Em will be with! love you guys**


	3. the fluff, the stranger

**AN: thanks for the reviews i love you guys a lot, second chapter yay! anyways there's a poll on my profile id love it if you guys would choose so i know how the story will go too.**

* * *

i sighed and i looked at the clouds, "im winning" said Luke, and i shook my head, "nah im winning i found a shoe! be jealous" i told him and he chuckled.

then i felt a godly presences i sat up, and Luke looked at me from his place, i mouthed godly presences and he nodded his head, and sat up.

i saw Apollo leaning on his favorite tree, arms crossed over a white T-shirt, and khaki shorts with his favorite sandals, he was glaring at Luke, "i thought this was our place, Emily, we made every single promise here" he looked at me with a fake smile but i could see the hurt in his eyes, then he chuckled a biter chuckle, "guess that doesn't mean anything to you anymore" he said.

i shook my head, "you made a promise yesterday Apollo are you going to break it?" i asked, and he sighed, "nope i made a promise to you yesterday to be your best friend again nothing more, i didn't break that and i wont, i just don't want anyone especially him in our meadow" he told me then he despaired in a golden light and warmth i sighed and looked at Luke who was up and had his hand extended to me.

i took it and he pulled me up, and i teleported us to camp half blood, i hoped on his back, "go on my mighty stead" i told him.

he chuckled, "you're not normal you know" he said, "i get that all the time now go on!" i told him and he shook his head.

we walked to Demetre's cabin and i hopped off his back and opened the door and found Alana playing with Jimmy i scoped her up and i started to kiss her face, "Emwwy put me down!" she squealed as she started to break away, i laughed and putted her down, "your mine today, i missed you" i told her and she nodded her head, "i mithed you too, otay when i finish ill bring Jimmy with me to the cabin" she said and i nodded my head.

"ok bye bye be safe you two" i went out.

we went out and we walked to the mess hall were we found Travis and Percy wrestling on the floor, "well this is weird, you guys don't do this unless a prank has gone wrong".

i told them then they stopped and they stood up, "he started it! he wouldn't let me practice with Blake..." they started to shout and then when they finished rambling they glared at each other.

"ok i want you guys to find another partner!" then something hit me, "Percy! your Travis's partner how the Hades did you guys fight?" i asked them

they started to ramble again and i sighed, "ok, ok relax, and go on you guys" and then they stopped and went back to Conner who was asleep on the table.

i looked at Sara who was sitting down on the bench and putting her feet up and filing her nails, "hey Em" she muttered.

i sat down next to her, "hey whats going on?" i asked, "Blake came to camp to stay here, the guys been fighting to be his partner and all, the girls have flirted with him, Will went with him to get something" she said.

i nodded my head, then he and Will came in chuckling and Annabeth stormed in at the same time, "EMILY! your spouses to do the capture the flag plans!" she yelled and threw lots of maps on the table, i rolled my eyes and dived them in place.

she flopped down and glared at me with her stormy grey eyes, i sighed and grabbed a pen and i started to look thru them i crossed some people out and switched them, then i handed her the pen after doing them, "done" i smiled and she sighed.

Blake sat next to me, and i looked at him and he smiled, i smiled and looked at Luke who was trying to prank the sleeping Conner with Travis and Percy, i looked at them sadly.

then i was scooped up and spinned then who ever carried me was walking to the beach with the guys and Annabeth laughing, "who ever you are put me down now!" i yelled and who ever it was chuckled then threw me in the sea, i swam up and i glared at no one i was looking for who threw me in, i saw Kyle he was on the floor laughing his ass off, i glared at him and got up and i crossed my arms over my chest.

he stood up and smirked, i stormed off and ignored him i went in my cabin and grabbed a towel and went into the bathroom and showered then came out i found Blake on the couch with his feet up, and his arms behind his head.

i went into the closet and grabbed out a white T-shirt and Tiffany colored cardigan and some navy shorts and some brown / golden sandals, i went out and found Luke, Blake and Annabeth on the couch, Percy and will on the bed with a note-book.

Will looked up, "where are you going to?" he asked, i rolled my eyes and grabbed my bag and made sure my stuff was in it, "out" i said.

Luke looked at me, "nope i wont tell you where" i told him and he pouted, Rachel came in some short jeans with drawings on them and a black T-shirt and grey vest, with shamua grey heals "ready?" she asked and i nodded my head, "wait just a second" i told her and i ran back in and changed into black pumps and walked out, "now im ready" i told her.

"ok you dont usually wear heals where are you going too" asked Percy, "somewhere" i mumbled.

me and Rachel walked to the camp garage, and we got into my car and i drove into New York, "so you sure about this?" i asked and she nodded her head, i sighed and she put on the radio, on my I pod and she put on One direction Live while were young, and she started to sing to it.

when we got there we went out, we walked into the coffee shop and we found her there, a girl with lavender hair and brown eyes, in a navy and pink and purple summer dress with black flats, i knew she would help us.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys so i know its kinda short but i wrote it fast i want you guys to check out my bestfriends story its not on fanfic but the link will be added on my profile check it out and do the poll, leave a review and thank you**


	4. the lavender haired stranger, camp

**AN: So many might have wondered who's the lavender haired girl now you'll see, thanks for the review the poll guys i need you to choose so i can like know who she'll end up with or there will be a threequele be warned, lets get it started.**

* * *

That's her, ok relax Emily you moron you'll ruin it, we walked to her and she saw and smiled a small smile and we sat down, she can help us, but why does she have to look exactly like me, couldn't they find a slight difference, "Lady Emily" she nodded her head, "Julia" i nodded my head.

"wow i thought Aphrodite could of found a slight difference at least" mumbled Rachel, "ok so you know the plan, i just need to get you to a saloon and shopping to get you to act, look and seem like me" i told her and she nodded her head, "can i get my hair dyed like her?" i asked Rachel and she smacked my head, "move it Em" i sighed and we walked to the mall.

"ok so Emily do i just like wear hoodies and stuff?" she asked, "no my closet will be open to you, you can wer anything from there" i told her.

she nodded her head, "so im going to do what exactly?" she asked, "you'll be at Olympus, i cant be there Rowena has been following me so when she kidnaps you, you'll let Nathan fall for you, so he will be on our side" i told her, "but we will first be at camp, then we will switch switch, so that's why" i told her, and she nodded her head.

we walked into forever 21, "ok ill show you what i usually wear, your sundress is something i might wear so yeah" i told her, we got her in a beige tank top with little colorful birds on it and blue light Cardigan, with blue jeans, and light blue flats.

"ok you look nice, now let go and change your hair to Emily's shade" said Rachel, "ok Emily has a nice shade anyway" she said smiling, "thank you" i smiled to her, we walked to the salon, to dye it to brown but Aphrodite appeared, "no need to dye it ill-use my powers to change her hair and eyes to your shades so she can still have her hair later" she said, and she used her powers and Julia looked exactly like me!

"what about me? how are you gonna change me?" i asked Aphrodite and she changed my hair to lavender, made my eyes a brown shade, and she let me less tanned then i am, and she changed my face a bit, so i looked different, "thanks Aphrodite" she nodded her head grinning and left, we went out and drove to camp.

"ok Emily your names Julia, Julia your Emily" said Rachel, i nodded my head, when we got out, we walked to the mess hall, and we found Blake there reading a book, i winked at Julia, "hey Blake!" she said, he put the book down and smiled at her, "hey there Em" he told her, and then he looked at me.

Rachel cleared her throat, "this is Julia" said Rachel, he smiled and stood up and shook my hand, "nice to meet you Julia" he said, then the dinner horn started signaling dinner, Rachel and Julia walked there, then he stopped me and whispered in my ear, "nice try Emily" he said then he walked to his table, i glared at the floor and walked to dinner, with them, we got in and i sat down with Julia at my table, her hair was my height and i liked it, everyone got in and sat down.

everyone was looking at me, cause well Lavender hair, me and Julia stood up and went to put food on our plat, i pulled my hair in a messy bun, and walked with her and she smiled, "don't worry im feeling the same" i told her, and she laughed, "good then im not the only one" she said, we put food on our plates and sat down, Luke was looking over with the guys who came in wet.

i sat down with her, and she smiled at me and we started to eat laughing and talking, Adam came over and he gave me a flirty smile, "well hello there" he said, i held my laugh in, "um yeah hey" i said with Julia biting her lip to hold in the laughter.

"i was wondering if a pretty girl like you wanted a person to show you around camp?" he asked with a wink, gross, "not interested" i said, and he nodded his head, "well if you get bored you can find me in Apollos cabin" he said, "id doubt it" i told him, and his face fell and he turned around and walked to his table, i looked at Julia who was laughing, "that was gross, but fun" i told her and she whipped the tears away, "so fun" i told her.

i rolled my eyes, "come on let's get dressed in more easy cloth so we can practice" i told her, we stood up and walked to out, Julia was stopped by Nico and the guys, "not so fast Em who's she?" he asked, "Julia" she said, he looked at me, i smiled, "you must be Nico, the stupid Hades boy?" i asked, and his face fell then Jake came over, "well beautiful how bout me and you with some lemonade?" he asked, "oh Jake the idiot that has Emily as his aunt, yeah i don't date kids" i said, his face fell and we walked away, when we got in the cabin i burst out laughing.

i saw Blake sitting on the bar stool eating a cookie, "let the guys down?" he asked, i nodded my head, "were gonna go change" i told him and went in and changed into camps shirt and shorts, with Nike sneakers, we went out to Blake who was eating i think maybe his fifth cookie.

i stuck my tongue out at him, he hopped out and he put his arm around Julia's shoulder, i gave him a questioning look, but he smirked we went out and we walked to sword fighting, i found the class their, Julia looked at me, and i sighed, and passed her and whispered, "tell them to go to there partners and use what they learned yesterday" i told her, and then she said it.

i saw Blake winking at her then he came to me, he got out his sword, "hey their partner" he said, i got out her sword and we started to fight like every other partner.

he was pushing his sword so i let him win, cause i couldnt use my moves or anything theyll know, he leaned down and kissed me, the entire arena gasped, meaning the Aphrodite cabin cause meaning like i couldnt describe it cause i backed away and slapped him a slap worth and Ares daughter, Julia came over and she told him shed switch with him.

i sighed and walked i found Jake, "mouth closed, hands to your self" i warned and he laughed, "wont do anything like that moron" he said.


	5. The prank and the surprise

**well im sorry for the late update but its a long weekend that were enjoying and all, so yeah ill try to update as soon as possible, thanks waiting, enjoy and by the way i was thinking of starting a Harry Potter Fanfic cause i promised some people so when i get a plot in my head im gonna write it, that's it.**

* * *

Emily's POV

My alarm started beeping and its noise filled in the cabin, but of course Lazy Jules was asleep, if you brought a yelling Aphrodite girl in screaming cause she broke a nail, or her hair has a splinter, she would sleep thru it, i put the alarm off and got up, i put on some black jogging shorts and a purple tank top, i put on my running shoes and tied my hair in a pony tail, and jogged out, i put my alarm on two hours and started to run, it was a saturday and the campers woke up at 8 and it was just 5 so i had two hours to run the forest and back then run around the camp edges and an extra 1 hour just running around freely.

i felt someone next to me running, of course it was Blake, cause his been doing this ever since he got here, i ignored him and continued running back from the forest, he put his hand on the tree so his arm was in my path, i dogged it and continued running smirking, he does this all the time trying to let me notice him, but not in Hades, im not gonna fall for his idiotic ways, and his goofy self, and cuteness, no! Emily snap out of it!.

i stop when i get to the edge of the forest, and i see campers walking to breakfast, i put a stop to my Ipod and jog their, when i get in i see a mess of lavender hair, with there head on the table, i run to her and kiss her forehead, "morning lazy" i told Julia, who looked at me and glared, "i. need. food" she said and put her head back down on the table, the nymphs started to put the food on the tables, i grabbed a fork and stuffed her face which got her up.

i laughed at her, i sat down and she grabbed my plate and filled it up, "eat woman" she told me, "yes ma'am" i said, she cracked a smile, and we started to eat, i got as i think a paper ball thrown at my head, i turned to the Hermes table, i saw Sara glaring at me, i opened the paper: "where the Hades is my brother and the idiots?" it said, i looked at the table, Luke and the Stoll's where missing, so i sighed and shrugged she went back to eating.

then out of no where, the 3 idiots, came in with Nico, Percy, Grover, Mitchell, Will, Lee, Austin, Blake, Apollo, Chris and Annabeth.

i looked at them as they came to my table smirking, Julia looked at them shrugged and went back to eating, there hands where behind their backs then they got out Whip cream, and i raised an eyebrow, suddenly i had whip cream all over my body, even the tops of my shoes had whip cream, i stood up and they did the other parts, i whipped the cream away from my eyes, and whipped it on Luke's shirt.

they ran out of there and to there tables, where they were safe, cause Mr. D got up glared at me, and pointed for me to sit down, i waited till he turned around and grabbed a bagel with jam on it, threw it to Percy's hair which got jam.

i grabbed a plate full of eggs and went to Luke and threw it on his head, grabbed some juice and poured it on top of the stolls head, went to Austin and put pie on his face, grabbed some grapes and squashed them Grover's face, and the same to the rest.

i went to get showered with Julia, i got showered and got all the whip cream out of my hair, i went out in my towel, i looked around and didn't find Julia, i went into my closet and looked at my closet, i grabbed me some red shorts, and white and navy striped shirt, with some bage woven Toms, i put them on, and put on my golden ankle bracelet with a heart-shaped ruby on it.

i did the side of my hair in a braid, and combed my fingers quickly thru my loss hair, i put on some Half moon, Sun earings.

i went out hooking on my ankle bracelet while hopping on one feet, i got out and i saw Blake sitting there, playing with my Necklace, he looked up at me and smirked, "give me my necklace" i told him, handing my hand out to get it back.

he turned around and pushed my hair back and clasped it in place, i pulled away once he closed it, "this wont make me like you Blake in any way" i told him, Julia came in, wearing a plaid strapless sundress, with a black tank top under it.

she skipped in and smiled, "Emily come on, Will wants to talk to you" she said, while blushing, i knew she kinda had a little crush on Will and visa versa.

i smiled and she pulled me out to Will, who was with Kyle, i still loved Kyle he made me blush, and fangirl inside when ever he was near i sighed and smiled at them.

then Will said, "Emily Percy is spoused to be at his moms at 5, and Luke is going to a friend's house at 4 and the rest are all busy that leaves us 4, what do you two want to do?", i looked at Julia, "how bout we go ice skating then a movie?" she guessed, they nodded and i shrugged.

we went there, and after the movie we were ice skating and Kyle somehow got the place empty.

Will and Julia went their way, while me and Kyle skated our own way, "you know this is my favorite place" said Kyle, i smiled and looked at him nodding, "our first date was here" i told him and he chuckled, "you fell on that spot" he said between his chuckles, i pushed him away gently and he grabbed my hand and pulled me closer, and smirked.

our lips were inches apart, we were about to kiss till we heard a scream...

**AN: hey guys sorry for not updating i had writers block, and was so busy going in and out of the hospital, please leave a review and all, XOX D.**


End file.
